


Peas in a pod.

by nergregga



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Anal Play, M/M, PWP, Rough Oral Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 23:57:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2711429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nergregga/pseuds/nergregga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McCoy has been a dirty old man. Jim and Spock discipline him</p><p> </p><p>Copy pasting blurb fixed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peas in a pod.

"Damn it Jim, I'm a doctor not a goddamn pervert" McCoy was scowling at his friend seated at the opposite side of his desk. Jim was currently looking at him in a way that  meant: "Well, you clearly are, so don't deny it" The two men had been arguing the past half hour. With both of them being strong willed, it was hard to reach any sort of agreement. McCoy lifted his hand to his face pinching the bridge of his nose. He paused, finally letting out a sigh, "Look, Spock needs a screening for Klee'thian tapeworms from time to time as a precaution. Vulcans are very susceptible to them. Do you realise your pointy-eared pet has managed to weasel himself out of one every single time he was due? It can't go on that way. He has to have one or.." "Or what?" snapped Jim. "Can't you just let it go? You know how he feels about physical contact.  Imagine what you shoving a horrible cold probe up his ass, does to his Vulcan sensibilities. Besides, what is wrong with the medical scanner? McCoy groaned. He rose quickly slamming his hands down on his desk, and leaned over it to glare at Jim. The starship captain leaned slightly back in his chair while suppressing a startled look. The good Doctor almost reached out to grab the front of his Captain's shirt, "I've told you; the medical scanner is not infallible. Klee'thian tapeworms are still deadly if not discovered in time. The infestation has no symptoms for most Vulcans, until it's too late. So I like to double check these things. If that makes me a pervert, then so be it!" Blue eyes bore imploringly down on hazel ones as he continued, "But I will tell you this, Jim-boy. You strike me as a pretty lousy friend for not helping me convince Spock to do what's best for him. And I'm not talking about us, either. I am talking about your alleged friendship with Spock. If you care about him, even a little bit, you WILL do this" It was a low blow, McCoy knew that, but he also knew instantly it had had the desired effect. Jim looked away from him for a moment, sighed, then turned back with a tired defeated look on his face. "Alright, I'll do it." 

* * *

 

"Captain, there is no such thing as Klee’thian tapeworms” The Vulcan stood rather stiffly with his hands clasped behind his back, in front of Jim's desk. “What?” Spock sighed “There is no such thing as Klee’thian tapeworms” Jim rose from his chair. “Yes, yes. I heard you the first time” he snapped, and started pacing. An eyebrow rose. “Sorry Spock. Are you sure?” he asked. “Affirmative, I consulted the medical facility on star base 11. They had no records of the decease, neither did the Vulcan medical database.” Spock said in his normal level tone. Jim looked a little sheepish, then he asked a question, he had wanted to ask for a long time. “Spock, uhm, did you by any chance look op prostate exams?” Spock raised an eyebrow. “As a matter of fact I did” “And?” Jim urged. “If conducted manually they are meant to take about 30 seconds, but are now considered invasive and outdated. Medical scanners are infinitely more reliable” Jim’s hands balled into fists. “That son of a bitch! I knew there was something wrong that time it took 15 minutes. Precautionary measures, ha!” He felt violated. He had trusted his CMO, who was also supposed to be his friend. Now he felt repulsed. Spock reached out to steady him. “Jim, the doctor’s motives are not malevolent. He is however, motivated by sexual frustration, that he doesn't know how to resolve appropriately” he said. “That doesn’t excuse him at all” “It does not. but reporting him to Starfleet would not be productive. Ruining a man’s career has never been something, your conscience allowed you to do” Spock was holding Jim in a one armed embrace, and was looking into his eyes. Jim did his best to look stern. It was hard when his friend looked at him like that. “But…” Spock brushed a brief soft kiss against his lips. “Can I not persuade you that, this matter is best settled between the three of us?” He kissed Jim again a little deeper this time. Jim melted against him. “ When you do that, you can persuade me of anything, but how? What are you suggesting?” The Vulcan inclined his head. "I would suggest, that we, as you humans put it, “get even”, Captain" 

* * *

 

Dr McCoy entered Jim’s office. He stopped short as he spotted the look on his Captain’s face. Nervously he swallowed once. “What can I do for you, Jim?”  The Captain regarded him for a long moment. “You can explain why you wanted to subject Commander Spock to a medical examination, for a decease that doesn’t exist” McCoy fidgeted nervously under the intense glare. “I uhm..” he began. “Furthermore, Bones. Your so called prostate exams are considered invasive, and ineffective by modern medicine” The Captain rose. “Either you are incompetent, or you are a sexual predator” He now stood face to face with the other man. “Look at me, Bones. Which one is it?” McCoy looked up, but didn’t answer. There was a challenge in his blue eyes. “We shall see” Jim pressed the com. “Captain Kirk to Mr Spock” The Doctor’s blue eyes widened. It was bad enough having been caught with his hand in the proverbial cookie jar by his Captain without having the Vulcan getting involved as well. “What the hell are you doing?” he grabbed Jim’s elbow. The other man shook him off. “Patience Bones, you’ll find out soon enough” The Vulcan’s voice came through to Jim’s office. “Spock here” he answered “Come to my office, ASAP. ” Jim said, as he looked at his CMO, with a small smirk. “Acknowledged, Captain” 

 

The two men stood looking at each other without saying anything, until Spock entered the office. “Now that Spock is here I can begin to discipline you, Leonard. lower your pants and get over my knee” The older man’s eyes became wide and disbelieving. “What? You can’t do that. That is against regulations” Spock gave him a bored look “So is misuse of medical authority. Do as the Captain says, or I will assist you, and I shall remove them for you” The doctor’s cheeks blushed red. “Now, See here you...” Jim rolled his eyes, and nodded to Spock, who made surprisingly short work of the doctor’s pants and briefs. He manhandled a struggling McCoy, until he lay over his Captain’s lap. Jim brought his hand down sharply on the exposed buttocks. “Ow!, that hurt, you son of a bitch” The next smack was harder in response. McCoy struggled in his Captain’s lap. “hold still, Bones. The more you struggle, the worse you make things for yourself” Jim said as his hand connected with the doctor’s backside once more. Soon Jim settled in to spanking his CMO, with a steady rhythm. All the while he told McCoy how much he deserved this treatment, how disappointed he was with him as his CMO, and that they were doing him a favour by not informing Starfleet. The older man stopped struggling as it dawned on him, that Jim wasn’t joking. With Spock there it would be futile to resist. After a good 5 minutes of vigorous spanking, Jim’s hand got weaker. It didn’t hurt quite as much as before. McCoy was beginning to feel amused about the whole situation. This wasn’t so bad, maybe it was even a little enjoyable too. He had barely finished that thought, when Spock, who had been observing the spectacle with detached interest approached them “Captain, if you would allow me to take over” The hand stopped. “Why thank you, Spock. My arm was getting tired” McCoy was pulled to his feet. Instinctively his hands flew down to cover himself. Spock uttered a, "Fascinating" and Jim pulled  the doctor’s hands away from his genitalia. “Don’t cover yourself, Bones. You have been ogling us for long enough, now it’s our turn” he said. The penis wasn’t completely flaccid. It twitched when Jim tutted. “You really are a dirty old man, aren’t you?” McCoy squeezed his eyes shut in humiliation. “Come on, Bones, over Spock’s knee” Jim said “The sooner you comply, the sooner you can pester patients again” McCoy  settled himself over Spock’s knee. The Vulcan’s hand was warm, as it caressed the skin of his sore ass. It did unspeakable things to McCoy’s cock. The whack that followed, reverberated through the Office. It was a sharp blinding pain, that quickly settled into tingling. The Vulcan began to lay in to him. McCoy suppressed the urge to cry out in pain every time Spock smacked him. He wouldn't give the hobgoblin the satisfaction of knowing what it did to him. Suddenly the hand stopped its assault. McCoy moaned half-way between relief, and disappointment. He was rock hard, rutting against Spock’s thigh. “Jim, I do believe we need to resort to the methods we discussed. Corporal punishment does not seem to be sufficient.” The hand began to caress his sore skin again. The Captain adjusted the bulge that had been growing in his pants. “Who is a pervert now, Jim-boy?” McCoy thought to himself. The Vulcan smacked him again, quite hard. The doctor let out a small strangled sound. “No, he doesn't seem to be responding to it. I agree, he definitely needs a demonstration of how it feels to be on the receiving end of his little games. I'll be back” Jim left the room. Spock kept caressing McCoy’s ass. The Vulcan seemed to be breathing heavier now. McCoy lifted his head, and was promptly smacked once more. “I did not give you permission to move” Spock said, pressing his head back down.  The warm hand resumed stroking his ass. Occasionally a long finger dipped down into the cleft. Spock began to gently toy with the puckered opening. McCoy moaned. “What was that, Leonard?” Spock asked. “Nothing, Spock”. McCoy wished Spock would let him sit in his lap, in stead of being sprawled across it, while they waited.

 

 

Jim reentered the room. Something clunked on to the table. Several objects by the sound of it. “Has he been a good boy?” Jim asked as McCoy felt him approaching. “Somewhat, Captain” "Good. Now let's see what we have here" Jim’s hand began to stroke his buttocks as well. The Doctor arched into the touch. Jim parted his buttock’s and something hot, and wet touched his entrance. A few swipes of his Captain's tongue later, and he was coming unglued “Sweet Mother of... Jim, I am going to cum” McCoy panted. “Can’t have that, can we? Spock, hand me the cock ring” A short while later something clamped down on his cock. “Get up, Bones, lean over the desk” The now tousled and disheveled Doctor obeyed. He allowed Spock to pull his shirts off before he got in to the prescribed position. Jim pinched his nipples. “His ass is a lovely shade of red isn’t it?” McCoy winced as Jim swatted it again. “Yes, most pleasing, Captain” Spock agreed. McCoy felt his ass cheeks parted again. “Your little asshole is so cute, but it would be even cuter stretched around my cock” Jim said. It was almost more than the doctor could take. His cock was throbbing. “Son of a bitch, just fuc...” McCoy was cut of by his Captain barking an order, “Gag him!” Spock obliged, and pressed a ball gag into his mouth. McCoy began to struggle again. The Vulcan restrained him, While Jim adjusted the straps. With McCoy’s protestations effectively put a stop to, Spock gently cupped his balls, while Jim began to work a well lubed finger inside him. Then the finger was replaced with something hard, cold, and round. It slid into McCoy’s asshole, followed by a string of similar objects. McCoy cried around the gag. " Relax, sweetheart. We are almost done" Spock's deep voice rumbled, as he rubbed a hand on the small of the older mans back. It was a clear mockery of the gesture, McCoy used himself while he took liberties with his two friends. Jim chuckled softly, and began to withdraw the anal beads one by one, painfully slow. McCoy tried cursing. It was useless. Spit dribbled from his mouth, and hang in a thread to the desk. This, right here was going to kill him, he was sure of it. He would die from pleasure overload, in the hands of his superior officers. When the last bead slipped out of him, the doctor almost slumped across the table. It was only as short pause, before something much bigger was pressed into him. It filled him completely. “There Spock. I think that will do for now” Spock looked at the dishevelled man. “It is a pity we had to gag him, as I can think of some better uses for his mouth” Jim’s smile widened. McCoy swallowed around the gag. “If he is a good boy, Mr Spock, and sucks you off without protest. I might just let him cum” McCoy nodded vehemently; he was desperate. His cock ached. It was excruciating. Jim removed the gag “Can you be a good boy for us, Bones, and swallow every drop?” The Doctor mumbled something. “I didn’t hear you?” Jim chided. “Yes” he repeated, not looking up “Yes, What?” McCoy swallowed. “Yes sir “ he gasped. Spock undid his pants. Jim pushed McCoy down on his knees so that he was faced with Spock’s penis. It was big when fully erect, and he wondered if he could fit all of it in his mouth. He leaned forward and began to lick and suck on it. McCoy had never done anything like that before, and it took a couple of awkward tries to settle in to a rhythm, that seemed to please the Vulcan. It was hard to tell if Spock was pleased at all, as he remained quiet and detached during the process. “Relax your jaw a little, Bones. That's it” Jim instructed him. McCoy allowed Spock’s erection further down his throat. The Vulcan groaned, and gripped the back of the doctor’s head. Spock continued to fuck McCoy's throat, until his jaw ached. Jim kept up a pep rally from the side lines. things like: "Make him gag on it, Spock" and "Look at you sucking cock like an Orion slave girl" He was rubbing his own erection through his pants. Spock stiffened, then a torrent of semen exploded into McCoy’s mouth. He did his best to swallow all of it, but despite his best efforts, some dribbled on to the floor. Spock with drew his flaccid cock from his mouth. McCoy took a couple of very deep breaths. A hand gripped his jaw. Jim turned his head upward. His eyes were dark. “You made a mess, Leonard. Lick it up” he said. McCoy obeyed immediately. “Captain, It is a most refreshing change to see him obey so readily” Spock said thoughtfully, while he tucked himself away. “Spock, do you think I should reward him?” The Vulcan seemed to consider this, then he answered. “You spoke of how aesthetically pleasing he would look penetrated by your phallus. Would it not be logical to take advantage of the opportunity to do just that?” Jim reached out to stroke the doctor’s hair. “Do you want my cock?” “Oh Yes please! Fuck me!” McCoy mewled. At this point, nothing mattered but his aching cock. Jim’s face softened. “What is the magic word?” “Sir! Fuck me, sir!" Jim kneeled down, and carefully removed the butt-plug. He opened his pants, and began to slowly press his cock inside the well-prepared heat. Jim pounded in to him, then just when McCoy thought he would pass out from being denied release, Jim reached around and removed the cock ring. It only took a single stroke, to undo McCoy completely. His mind went blank. He came all over the floor, and he felt himself collapse on to it, while Jim still pounded into him. Finally, his Captain came, deep inside him. For a while he lay on the floor breathing hard. “Jim, if there is no further you need of me, I will go work in the labs” Spock said. “Very well, dismissed” The door opened and closed. Jim gently helped McCoy up. He pulled the older man into a tight hug. "I forgive you, Bones, and Spock does too. We won't hurt you again" McCoy sagged in his  Captain's arms. It was nice to be held like that. He wished, he had the energy to kiss him, or maybe persuade him into having more sex, but he didn't. "Come, I think you need a nap, my friend" Jim stroked his hair and helped him over to his own bunk. He placed a blanket over the exhausted man. Jim stroked McCoy’s back gently until he fell asleep.

* * *

 

When McCoy awoke again, Jim was working at his desk. He felt sore and sticky. Rubbing his eyes he sat up slowly. His body felt heavy. “Mind if I use your shower, Jim? he asked. The blond man looked up. There was a soft slightly embarrassed look in his eyes. “You ok, Bones?” McCoy shrugged “I feel a little well used, but nothing I won't  get over in a day or two” Jim blushed “Bones, I...” he began. The older man limped slightly, as he walked over to the desk. He placed a hand on Jim’s shoulder. “Don’t apologise. It was the best orgasm I have ever had” he leaned down and kissed his Captain on the lips. When Jim still looked doubtful, he smiled softly. “Jim, I might have found it a bit unorthodox to begin with, but by the time Spock took over, I was all for it. I loved every minute” he said. Jim placed his hand over McCoy’s. “So, no hard feelings?” he asked. “Well, if you still feel bad about it, you could help me wash my back, Jim. Perhaps let me fuck you” he said leaning down to kiss his friend again. "That sounds fair, Bones" The younger man stood up and followed his CMO to the bathroom

 

 

> “So, tell me; how exactly did you get the hobgoblin to join in, and do you think we could get him to do it again?”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Praise,flames, constructive criticism? Leave it in a comment


End file.
